Falling in Love in Volterra
by BreakHerDown
Summary: Bullied ever since starting school, Bella's had enough come freshman year. Her father send her to a private school in Volterra, Italy where she ends up falling into the Volturi's grasp. Normal pairings, excluding Edward & Bella. Rated T- just in case.
1. Enough is Enough

CHAPTER 1 - Enough is Enough

I hate this place. I hate it. I utterly DESPISE it.

My name is Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella. I have a twin brother named Jasper. My parents are Renee and Charlie Swan. My mother died from breast cancer when Jasper and I were very young. Growing up in Forks, Washington is the hardest thing in the world. If you're me. I'm 5'2, I have boring brown eyes, poofy and unmanageable hair, big square glasses and acne all over my face. I still have my baby fat and because of these things, I've been bullied ever since I was old enough to go to school. I'm now fifteen, a freshman in high school and I can't dread it anymore. "Ugly" "Fatass" "Pizza face" are the insults that are constantly thrown on me by the infamous Edward Cullen. I can't tell my family, especially not Jasper. Edward is one of Jasper's best friends and Jasper's dating Edward's sister, Alice.

Usually during lunch hour, Jasper has me sit with him. Just in case someone tries anything. Emmett McCarther is one of Jasper's, as well as one of mine, best friends. He's like another older brother and he protects me too, much to his girlfriend Rosalie Hale's dislike. Today Jasper and Alice are out on the bleachers having some alone time. Emmett and Rosalie went out for lunch today, though Emmett said he'd bring me something.

"Get her a salad. She's too fat." Mumured Rosalie low enough so Emmett couldn't hear, but loud enough so I could. The silent tears welled up in my eyes but I refused to let them fall. Did I mention that Rosalie is Edward's cousin? She and him love to torment me.

As soon as Emmett and Rosalie are gone, Edward comes up to me and very roughly grabs me by my arm.

"Hey, let go!" I yelled. He just looked at me with disgust in his eyes. He led us into an old janitor's closet. He opened the door, pushed me in and locked the door behind us.

"Are you ready to get beaten, Smella?" He sneered. To my horror, he began kicking me to the ground. I tried not to cry out but small whimpers manage to escape from my mouth.

"Pathetic."

"Useless."

"Fat."

"You'll never be good enough. You'll always be ugly little Smella and no one will ever love you." Edward roared as he kicked me in my side causing me to cry out in pain. I was all too relieved when he finally ceased in kicking me. I had no idea what was coming next. He pulled out a small razorblade. Small is may be but it was extremely sharp. Edward grabbed my forcefully by my chin.

"Please. Don't do this." I begged as the tears rolled down my cheeks. He just smiled and slashed my cheek, right under my cheek bone. I cried out in pain and clutched my cheek as he threw me to the ground.

"Don't even bother telling your pathetic Chief police father or you're moron of a brother. If I ever hear that you've told anyone about this, I will kill you. Slowly and painfully." Edward hissed as he left me on the ground. He walked out, slamming the door behind him. All I could do was cry alone in the janitor's closet. I decided to hide out here until the last bell, which was thankfully two periods away. I heard the bell signalling the end of lunch and the second bell signalling the beginning of the next class period. Too deeply in thought, I heard the bell ending the day. I was so engrossed that I jumped up as I heard the students swarming out of their classes, looking forward to go home. I tried to fix my hair in front of my cut and hoped the glasses hid the fact that my eyes were swollen and puffy from crying. I found Jasper by his car, waiting for me. I silently sat in the backseat and waited to go home.

"Isabella Marie Swan! Enough is enough! Tell me who did this to you!" My father bellowed. I just continued to sit there while the silent tears rolled down my cheeks. Jasper was holding me in his arms, stroking my hair gently trying to soothe me. I had accidentally exposed my cut which was now swollen and ugly looking.

"Bella, please. Just tell us. We'll make it better." Jasper whispered to me urgently. I shook my head, continuing the cry.

"That's it, Isabella. You leave me no choice. You're going to a private school in Volterra, Italy. I went there when I was a few years younger than you." Charlie declared. "It's where I met your mother. But that's beside the point. Since tomorrow's Saturday, we're all going to be packing your things. You'll leave on Sunday."

I felt my twin shaking underneath me as he took this all in. I felt horrible having it all come down to this but there was no other option. I was actually looking forward to going to Italy. I could start fresh. I'd lose my baby fat, get contacts, manage my hair in some way and clear my acne. Things would be okay. I'd come back to visit eventually but, for now, this is what I had to do. I simply nodded to Charlie, letting him know that I acknowledged what he said and understood him.

That night, Jasper laid with me in my bed.

"I want to spend the rest of the time I have left with my baby sister. You're leaving, Bellieboo. I.. I'm going to miss you." He cried. I cried with him, holding him tight.

"I'm going to miss you too, Jaspy. I'll visit. I promise." And with that, Jasper and I fell asleep crying.

When I woke up the next morning, Jasper and I were clinging to each other for dear life. I felt horrible. I was leaving my father, my twin / best friend and my best friend / brother Emmett. I walked downstairs careful not to wake my sleeping twin. I decided to make strawberry waffles, which were Jasper's favorite, and ham and cheese omelets, which were Charlie's favorite. While I was setting up the table, Emmett burst into the kitchen and picked me up.

"Don't go, Bellsy wellsy! We can fix this, I promise!" Emmett cried out in a broken voice. Once he set me down, I realized his big, brown eyes were filled with tears. He looked like a lost child. The sight of it nearly broke my heart.

"I'm sorry, Emmiebear. I have to do this. It's the only way. I'll visit soon, okay?" I said. Emmett only looked at me with his sad, puppydog eyes and nodded his head. "Sit, Emm. I'll make some chocolate chip pancakes. I know they're your favorite. Go wake Jasper and Charlie first. Jasper's in my room. He wanted to spend the rest of our... hours together." Emmett wiped the tears from his eyes and headed upstairs. In the midst of making the pancakes, I heard footsteps descending the stairs. Jasper, Emmett and Charlie had the same lost look in their faces. This was too horrible. "Sit down, boys. Help yourselves to a breakfast a la Bella!" I said, trying to lighten the mood. They smiled slightly before digging in.

The entire day was filled with dreary goodbyes and tearful hugs. Charlie had gotten everything settled with the airlines and my flight would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. It was almost midnight when we finished putting together my belongings. Emmett, Jasper and I ended up falling asleep on the couch while watching television. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of my life and I couldn't be any more thrilled.

AT THE AIRPORT

"Bella, if you tell us now, you don't have to do this. You can come home with me, Jasper and Emmett. Everything will be okay, baby girl." Charlie pleaded. I smiled softly but shook my head.

"Charlie, I have to do this. It'll be good for me. I'll visit someday, I promise." I ran in my father's arms and cried for what seemed like hours. "I love you, Daddy!" I managed to shout.

"I love you too, princess. I'm going to miss you, kid." My dad whispered, holding me tight. Once our embrace ended, Emmett scooped me up into his arms and swung me around. He held me tightly, knowing full well that this was going to be the last time in a very long time he was going to be able to.

"I'm going to miss you, Bellsy wellsy! I love you, little sister! Keep in touch, okay?" Emmett said, giving me a kiss on top of my head. I nodded.

"I'm going to miss you too, Emmiebear. I love you, big brother! I promise, I will!" I smiled softly, not being able to let it reach my eyes.

Before I even looked at my brother, I could tell he was a mess. Twin telepathy, I guess. I turned to Jasper and let out a mangled cry.

"Jasper! I'm going to miss you so much! My dearest brother, my best friend. I love you!" I cried, crying harder than before. "Take care of yourself, Jaspy!"

Jasper let out a cry as broken as my own. "My sweet little sister! Bellieboo, I'm going to miss you! I love you! I will but only if you take care of yourself, Bells." Jasper bawled out.

"All passangers flying to Volterra, Italy must begin boarding now. All passangers to Volterra, Italy, please board now." A static voice announced over the PA system.

I yelled out goodbye once more then turned to face my gate. I let out a shaky breath. This is the beginning of something wonderful. 


	2. The Volturi

AUTHOR'S NOTE - I failed to put this up before I posted my first chapter. I'm so eager to get this rolling that I have another chapter as a treat! :D I'll be using google translator for the Italian and it'll be in brackets next to the words or phrase. Please send in some reviews!nce I'

**PRIMA J -** Yes, Jasper's nickname is Jazzy. Jaspy is just one I came up with. There are a lot of stories like this one now but this my original story. It's gonna be pretty bad since I'm not the BEST writer in the world. And thank you for your review! 333 It means a lot to me! :D

CHAPTER 2 - The Volturi

BELLA'S POV

For the majority of the plane ride here, I was asleep. If I wasn't asleep, I was listening to music on my iPhone 4. When I wasn't doing that, I was eating.

When the plane landed, I sent texts to Charlie, Jasper and Emmett.

Hey! I just landed and now I'm getting off the plane. So far, so good. I'll call you guys tonight so be at the house. Love, Bella. XOXOX

Thank goodness Charlie had insisted Jasper and I learn Italian since we were young. He said we should know and be proud of our Italian heritage. '''''''''Thanks, Charlie. I thought to myself.

After asking around, I learned that my new school was about five blocks away. I decided to walk there just so I could see some sights. Walking along, I felt as though someone where following me. Emmett used to tease me a lot, saying I was always so paranoid. Jasper always told me to trust my gut. This time, I decided to give into Emmett's paranoid theory so I kept walking. Before passing an alley that was darkened, someone snatched me and dragged me in. I struggled at the cold and abnormal touch of my captor. I lost myself in his lust-filled eyes. They were the purest red I had ever seen. They were frightening. They scared me enough that I stopped struggling.

"Good, America. Don't struggle. It will only make it worse." He cackled in an Italian accent. "I am what you would call a vampire. I'm going to drink you dry, sweet blooded girl. If you struggle, I will just leave my bite and run. Once changed, you'll go crazy in bloodlust. The Volturi will know of this and you'll be killed. Either way, you will die. I suggest you make your choice wisely."

Vampire? Really? I looked at him as if he were insane. He flashed his fangs and I sank back. '''''''''''''Well at least I could see my mother.. I thought weakly.

"Jane, he's here!" Cried out a boy. Just before my vampire captor sank his teeth into my neck, I was pulled out and gently laid on the floor. I heard snarls and growls. Once they were finally silenced, I looked up at my saviors. Vampires, I'd bet.

"I.. Is he- he de- dead?" I whispered. The boy and girl whipped around to face me. Jane smacked the boy on the back of the head.

"Jane, what was that for?" He asked.

"For being stupid, Alec! You said she was unconscious!" The girl, Jane, screeched. "Nevermind that. Alec, grab her. We need to take her to Aro."

The boy, I noticed, was the most attractive male - vampire or not - that I had ever seen. He had eyes as red and rubies and dark hair that fell slightly into his eyes. He looked like a young boy that was soon to become a man. It took me long enough to realize I was drooling and I quickly wiped the side of my mouth.

"I'm so sorry for this." He murmured as he picked me up and carried me as if I were a newborn baby. We were soon flying through Italy. ''''''''He's my guardian, my guardian angel. And he's perfect in every way.. I thought.

It took me a while to realize we were in a corridor. "Gianna, let Aro know we are here." Jane said to the brown haired, green eyed receptionist. She was clearly human.

"Of course, Jane." She smiled back.

Alec set me down and settled for holding my hand. I felt a spark run through me and jumped back. Alec must have felt it too because he was staring at his hand as though it has betrayed him. He shook his head and took my hand again, the same sensation running through me. It was a pleasant feeling and I felt almost giddy. We walked to a pair of double doors.

"Be very careful here, young one. You may have an oppurtunity to join us. I would gladly accept you here." He said, smiling at the last part. I couldn't help but blush, hoping there was a double meaning. Jane opened the door, and Alec and I followed her lead.

"Jane, Alec! What a pleasure!" A very young man exclaims. He has white, pasty skin and glowing red eyes. His eyes weren't like Alec's or Jane's, though. They had this filmy, older look to them. "And who is this lovely little creature?"

Alec nudged me, pushing me forward. "I- I- I'm Isabella Swan. I was almost attacked by a vampire, that is, until Jane and Alec saved me. I- I-.. " I trailed off, moving my hair from my face. The entire guard, I presumed, gasped. Soon enough, the room was filled with vile snarls and growls. I looked over and noticed Jane and Alec had joined them. Out of all of the furious vampires, my angel Alec was the most furious.

"Who did this to you?" Aro demanded, gently touching my cut.

"Well when you said I was a lovely little creature, I almost laughed. No offence to you, dear sir. It's just.. I've been bullied since I was old enough to go to school. The day I got this cut, I got beaten. Pretty badly. I have bruises all over my body. The boy.. he.. he took out a razorblade and cut my cheek. Then he threatened to kill me if I told anyone, especially my family. He left me alone in the janitor's closet after assaulting me and I cried until school let out. My.. my father and twin brother noticed it and wanted me to tell them but I.. I just couldn't. So my father sent me here, while he and my brothers pleaded me to tell them so I could stay but I- I needed a new start. P- Please don't kill me." I cried.

Throughout my story, the guard as well as Aro and the two men beside him snarled. By the time I was done, Aro was looking at me tenderly.

"Sweet Isabella, I will not kill you. You've touched my cold, dead heart and those of the guard. We will take you in and provide you with everything you need, including education. You will learn to defend yourself so no one will be able to do this to you again. We will all make sure of it. We want you to be a part of our family, of the Volturi." Aro smiled.

"I would love to be a part of your family. But, Aro, I wouldn't be able to pay you back."

Aro laughed, "Nonsense! No daughter of mine will need to pay us back. After all, we are family now. You will have everything. Now tell me, daughter. How well can you speak Italian?"

"Fluente. Mio padre mi ha insegnato fin dalla nascita." [Fluently. My father has taught me since birth.]

"Excellent. One less thing for your schedual. Alec, Jane. Since you found her, please take Isabella up to her room and help her get settled. You will buy the things she needs. After that, you two as well as Heidi will be taking little Isabella shopping for clothing and such." Aro chimed.

I smiled warmly at him. "Padre, it's Bella."

"Bella. It suits you beautifully. After all, you are beautiful. Mia figlia [my daughter]."

Alec came to my side and took my hand again. "Welcome to the Volturi, Bella." He smiled and placed a featherlight kiss on my hand. I could get used to this. Jane carried my bags which I had forgotten all-together with all the chaos going about. Alec carried me and ran me to my room. Jane had already taken the liberty of putting my belongings in the bathroom and closet.

"I can't wait to go shopping. You need a wardrobe update, and fast." Jane smiled. "Oh, and welcome to the Volturi!"

BACK AT THE VOLTURI CASTLE AFTER HOURS OF SHOPPING

I felt like collapsing. I was carrying about eight bags. Heidi had ten, Jane had another ten and Alec was getting the remaining five. And within all of these bags were things for ME. As soon as we put the bags in my room, Gianna stepped in saying that Aro wishes to have a word with me. Jane and Heidi said they would put my things away and organize and Alec ran me down.

"It's all you here, Bella." Alec smiled, kissing my hand as he let me go to Aro alone. I knocked on the door softly, knowing full well they could hear.

"Come in, Bella, come in!"

I stepped inside and walked straight up to Aro. The two men that were with him earlier weren't here at the moment. Aro held a paper in his hands.

"I just wanted to go over your scheduale. To make sure it's to your liking. You will have fighting class with Felix. Defense class with Demitri. Social Studies with Caius. Mathematics with Jane. Languages with Marcus. Science with Athendora. Mythical Studies class with Aro. Literature class with Demetri. You'll have technology class with Alec. Mechanics with Santiago. You will have have fashion lessons with Sulpicia. Then you will have confidence and lady lessons with Heidi. All the girls will be teaching you dance, gymnastics, cheerleading and other things to help me with my balance. Does that sound good?" Aro asked.

I nodded and smiled brightly. I gave him a hug. He took my hand for a second and dropped it. "My.. it seems I cannot read your mind. How peculiar. A power showing even as a human. How wonderful! You will join us as a vampire after school, yes Bella?" Aro asked with eyes filled with excitement.

I smiled, "Of course I will, Aro! I'd be honored."

AUTHOR'S NOTE -  
>Hopefully you guys like this! This is my first story so take that into consideration, please. I would love to have reviews, please! In the next chapter, we're going to fastfoward a few months to see Bella's results. Maybe they'll be some blossoming in Alec and Bella's relationship HINT HINT.<br>If you have any suggestions, please tell me and I will take them all into consideration! I'm going to especially need them when I decide Bella's powers!  
>Thank you!<br>- Tiffy


	3. Coming Out of Her Shell

DICLAIMER - ALL RIGHTS GO TO SM

AUTHOR'S NOTE - I love everyone who's followed this story and added it to their favorites, and the reviews! Keep them coming, please!

CHAPTER 3 - Coming Out of Her Shell

FIVE MONTHS LATER -

"Bella! Are you ready to see the new and improved you?" Squealed Jane. Most vampires were pertrified of Jane because of her power to make you wither in pain but once you got to know her, she was the nicest person you could ever think of having as a best friend.

"I guess." I said reluctently. Jane and Heidi removed the mirrors around the castle so I had no idea what I looked like right now. For all I knew, my hair was even frizzier and maybe even blue. Within my few months here, Aro made me feel like a princess. I've never had this kind of luxery. Whenever I go to Forks for a visit, it's going to be so odd to get used to everything being so... simple. Aro promised me I could spend summer in Forks visiting my father and brothers. I was thrilled.

I walked down the long corridor with Jane in front of me, holding my hand to reveal the new and improved Isabella Swan. Heidi was trailing behind me, mumbling things too quiet for my human ears to hear. By the looks of it, she was excited too. In front of me, I saw a velvet curtain covering a long mirror.

"Are you ready, Isabella Swan?" Jane squealed. I nodded. I was more than nervous; I was terrified. What if my ance had gone out of control? What if I didn't lose as much weight as I had thought I had? What if I'd always be ugly little Smella Swan? So many fears were running through my head. My heart was racing and I wanted to run away. If I tried that, Heidi would come after me, I'm sure. One question stood out above the others : Would Alec still like me? We had started to go on dates occasionally but I always wore my clothes too baggy. After this, I was going shopping with Jane and Heidi as well as my mother Sulpicia. Jane pulled a rope and the curtain lifted. What I saw in the mirror was a girl far too pretty to be me. It took me a while to realize the girl in the mirror was in fact me. This was the new Bella Swan. Confident, beautiful, graceful and perfect in every way - for a human. Looking at the lovely human in the mirror that was in fact me, I let out a surprised gasp. Her brown eyes were no longer hidden by big, square glasses. She has contacts that allowed easy view to her chocolate eyes that were miles deep, looking into her soul. She had a cute little hour glass figure that was rocking, even in comparison to the gorgeous vampires around me. Her face was perfectly smooth and creamy. Her porcelain skin soft-looking. Her hair was no longer a poofy, almost afro-like mop on her head but now smooth and silky curls that almost reached her waist. No more 5'2 for I had grown to be a lovely 5'6.5. This girl was beautiful in every way. This girl was me.

"Oh my gosh! I'm.. I'm.." I started.

"GORGEOUS!" Jane and Heidi screamed in delight. I blushed at the compliment, hugging them and thanking them. I hadn't felt beautiful in the longest time. Only a few more weeks and I could see my family and show them what I've blossomed into! I wanted it to be a surprise so I had made sure to call as often as possible. Thanks to all my classes, I was graceful, athletically toned, intellegent, confident and strong. I jumped up and down, yelling in delight. Jane and Heidi soon joined in.

"Hello, ladies. What might this joyous occasion be?" Asked a voice I knew all too well. Alec walked toward us and took my hand, planting a kiss on my forehead. I could feel my blush creeping but I ignored it.

"Look! That's me! I'm beautiful!" I exclaimed joyously, jumping even more.

"You've always been beautiful. I thought you the loveliest creature alive from the second I laid eyes on you, sweetheart." Alec chuckled, kissing my cheek softly. I couldn't help but let out a giggle. I kissed his nose and embraced him.

"Bella, we should go get Sulpicia! Then we can go buy your wardrobe. Sound good?" Heidi asked. I nodded. "Go call Mother and we can go." Heidi scurried along, breaking into a run within seconds.

"Come on, Bella. You'll see Alec after. You'll wear something of mine. It'll fit better, but it may be a little snug." Jane said, taking me from Alec.

I pouted, "Alec, stop her!"

He just chuckled. "No, Jane's right. Go off and have fun. You can model your clothes for me." He winked causing me to blush madly. He left a kiss upon my lips and let me off with Jane.

Once in Jane's room, she threw a set of clothes in my face and ordered me to put them on. It took a little longer than it should have, seeing as Jane's skirt was too small for me. She had me dressed up in yellow and black plaid mini skirt and a yellow tank top which fit perfectly. She threw a sleaveless black vest at me to put it over my tank top. After buttoning it, I noticed a pair of heels that weren't mine or Jane's. I looked up to see my mother and Heidi at the door, while Heidi gustured to the shoes. They were a pair of black stilettos that were about five inces. I looked at Heidi incrediously.

"They're not that high, and besides they look good on you. I would so get with you if I swung that way." Heidi said, ending with a wink.

"Oh, my daughter! Look at what a gorgeous young woman you have blossomed into!" Sulpicia cried, embracing me in her arms.

"Oh, mother. Ti amo! [I love you]. I couldn't have done any of this without you all!" I said fiercely. My mother kissed my hand and looked as if she could cry.

"Come now, girls. Let us go shopping!" My mother exclaimed.

FIVE HOURS LATER

I had even more bags than when I went shopping with Jane and Alec. Alec, Felix and Dimitri had to go out and get the rest of my bags. Jane and Heidi had insisted on buying millions of shoes and tons of cosmetics. Sulpicia insisited that I bought anything in colors that went well with me, like emerald and reds. Heidi and Jane had already taken the liberty of donating my old clothes to a nearby charity. They ran back, helping me put things away and picking me "Coming out" outfit to show my father and uncles, as well as the rest of the guard.

I dressed in a red dress that clung to my body and showed off my curves. It had a low v-neck that was deemed appropriate for a date and it showed a nice amount of cleavage. The dress stopped mid-thigh and showed off my now amazingly toned legs that any athlete would die for. Jane had picked out a pair of black peep toe stilettos that were about four and a half inches. Heidi decided to play cosmetologist and did my hair and make up. She left my curls running down my back, looking soft and silky. She put red lipstick on my lips and made my eyes smokey with eyeliner and black eyeshadow. I had to admit I looked sexy. Jane and Heidi ran me to the throne room. Before we entered, they told me they'd be announcing me. I knocked on the door.

"Come in, girls!" Aro's delighted voice called.

Jane stepped in first, leaving the door open a smidge.

"As all of you know," She began, "Five months ago, a human girl came here and touched us all in various way. We gained a sister, a best friend, a niece, a daughter and a soulmate." I blushed unconsciously at that, wondering what was running through Alec's mind. "In such a short time here, she has changed so much. Just today, she finally saw what she looked like."

Heidi squeazed my hand before walking in herself. "She's become such a strong and lovely person. She is truly beautiful inside and out. She's studied so hard and she's been getting better each day. And I'm sure you heard heels earlier in the corridor and, for once, it wasn't Jane or even myself. This girl is definately going to give me a run for my money. Watch out, Alec!" She laughed. I couldn't help but giggle.

Both girls spoke at the same, "And now without further delay, we would like to introduce the new and improved Bella Marie Swan - Volturi!"

Once I heard cheering, I decided it was time to make my grand enterance. I let out a shaky breath and opened the door. I smiled and tried - without success - to hide my blush.

ALEC'S POV

Once Bella walked in, there was nothing else I could see. She looked... gorgeous. She looked sexy. The venom was starting to pool in my mouth. ''''''Get it together, Alec! I thought to myself.

Her red dress showed off the curves that were hidden under her old clothes. Her dress showed off a wonderful amount of cleavage. I started to get jealous and protective of my mate. These single, low-life guard members were gawking my girlfriend. I could rip their heads off now but I knew I couldn't embarress my Bella like that. In her heels, her legs went on for miles. The venom started pooling in my mouth again until I got control of myself. I let out a low whistle. The only one who didn't look all too happy was Aro.

"Mia figlia, you.. you are not wearing enough clothes!" Aro exclaimed.

"Mi amore [my love], I think Bella looks lovely." Sulpicia chimed in before Bella had a chance to speak.

Aro took a deep breath. Then he smiled, "Forgive me, my daughter. I was just getting overly protective. I think you'll get enough of that from Alec." I smiled at that and my Bella turned to look at me. She blew me a kiss and I grinned even more.

"Aro, I was wondering if we could take Bella out somewhere.. Like a party of some sort." Jane asked.

"That sounds like a lovely idea, Jane!" Aro exclaimed. "Please let me know when this will take place, Janie dear."

"We'll figure something out, Aro. I was even considering going to Forks - Alec, Heidi, Demitri, Felix and myself - and have a welcome home party. We could stay there in a house for the summer." Jane smiled.

Aro smiled, "Perfect! You all will go at the end of the week in our private jet. Pack up and you'll leave in three days."

Being in Forks with my Bella? Getting to meet her family and friends? I couldn't be more excited and I knew Bella was excited, seeing the way her face lit up.

Only three more days.

AUTHOR'S NOTE -  
>How was that? I hope it was decent.<br>The next chapter I will post either tomorrow or Friday and it will start in their jet, hours away from Forks.  
>Leave some reviews!<br>I'm writing a new story, too. Check it out! It's a Bella and Edward story!  
>-Tiffy <p>


	4. Greetings From Forks

CHAPTER 3 - Greetings From Forks

DICLAIMER - ALL RIGHTS GO TO SM (I forget to put this a lot, don't I?)

BELLA'S POV

"Bella, baby. Will you please sit down? Pacing isn't going to help you now, silly." Alec chuckled. I threw a pillow at him with he caught with his teeth. Show off. I was so nervous. My family didn't know I was coming back, let alone anyone else in town. I wanted to visit my brothers beforehand, leaving Charlie for last. I thought it was a good idea. From texting Jas and Emm, I learned they had to practice for football season on Tuesdays, Wednesdays and Fridays. They also had scrimages on Saturday mornings, which was good since it was another opportunity to surprise them. I'd probably still be able to arrive with about half an hour to spar. I could probably get settled in at the cottage Aro bought for us nearby. I was so nervous. What if they had gone on with their lives happily without me? What if I caused problems? What if something went wrong and we had to abandon ship? I had so many emotions running through me. I couldn't feel one emotion for longer than a minute until a different one took over my being. More than ever I wished Jasper were here. He's always been good with emotions and I knew he could make me feel better within seconds. I wondered what my twin looked like now. I wondered how much he'd changed. Had it been for the better or worse? I knew he had a girlfriend now - Alice Cullen. I sure hoped he'd still have time for his "baby" sister now that he was in a relationship. I was really worried that he'd just push me aside, not caring. I knew Jasper would never do that but I still feared for the worst. I thought it was really adorable how Alice and Jasper ended up falling for each other. Friends falling for one another. So predictable but adorable nonetheless. I then thought of Emmett. Emmiebear. Was he still the giant teddy bear I know and love? Would he be happy to see his "sister"? I mean, I knew he didn't have to be good to me since we weren't blood-related but I still hoped. Emmett and Rosalie were still staying strong. I was happy for him despite the fact that Rosalie harbored a strong hatred for me. Then the scariest thought came to me - Edward Cullen. What if he threatened me again? What if he hurt me worse than last time? What if... he.. killed me?

I hadn't realized I was standing still, trembling until Alec, Heidi, Demitri, Felix and Jane were huddled around me. "Bells? Are you okay?" Jane asked worried.

"W-wh-wh-what if he hurts me again? Wh-what if it's worse than last time? Wha-at-what if he beat me until I'm completely or w-worse? What-what if he k-k-kills me?" I barely whispered.

"We won't let that happen. He will NEVER lay a hand on you. You know how to defend yourself and we'll be around you at all times." Alec said, holding me close. I knew he was right but I was still scared. What if they weren't there and I couldn't defend myself properly?

"Girl, calm down. Sit down, please. We're landing within minutes and I don't think you'll take very well to falling on your bum." Demitri said in a high-pitch voice, trying to make light of the situation. It worked and I laughed. I took my seat by Alec and leaned into him. He held me in his arms as stroked my hair affentionately and kissed along my neck. It was a welcomed distraction. I closed my eyes and let myself be taken by Alec's passion, love and devotion. I wondered how Charlie would take to Alec coming with me. Alec and I had agreed to stop seeing each other in Forks for appearence's sake. For all Charlie knew, Alec was my best friend. Soon they'd think he was falling for me while I paid no mind and they'd have a talk with him. I smiled as I thought of Charlie, Jasper and Emmett giving Alec the "If you hurt my daughter / sister, I will hunt you down" speech. I knew it was silly since they really couldn't do much, considering Alec was one of the most feared vampires in all of the vampire world but it was still a gesture I was looking forward to. It would help me realize that my family still cared. I knew it was silly for me to even begin to doubt it but I couldn't help it. For all I knew, they could have been much happier once I was gone. There was no more worry of me being bullied, there was no more worry for medical bills because of my injuries. I hadn't realized we landed because I was too engrossed in my thoughts. I was so worried about everything that I hadn't once realized that Alec was waiting for me to move so we could get off the plane. I took in a shaky breath and exhaled. I was ready.

I carefully got off of the Volturi's private jet. I was so glad I hadn't tripped like I had while I was boarding. Dem had a field day with that one and I knew he wasn't going to let me live it down - ever.

"What? No show, Bella?" Demitri smirked.

"Shut up, Dem." I groaned. He chuckled. Alec took my hand and we all headed to a car. Aro had called ahead to have a car reserved for us for the summertime. I should've known the car would be extravagant, so-to-speak. Not just one car, either. Three cars, to be exact. Waiting for us was a silver Jeep Grand Cherokee, a white Saleen S7 and a SSC Ultimate Aero in red with a single black stripe on the hood.

"The Cherokee is yours, since we all know how you are with sticking out." Alec chuckled. "The white one is none other than Demitri's and my baby's the Aero."

I smacked his arm playfully, "And I thought I was your baby."

"No, you're my baby GIRL. The car's my baby.. boy?" He laughed.

"Ohh, I see what you're getting at." Dem winked toward Alec.

Alec rolled his eyes, "Shut up, Dem."

"Wait, where's our car?" Heidi pouted.

My eyes widened, "There's another?"

"Yes! Heidi and I have our own car. Felix is getting his tomorrow." Jane answered.

I groaned, "Is it as flashy?"

Jane nodded enthusiastically. "It's a Cheverolet Corvette in a pretty blue color. It's almost like an ocean blue."

I shook my head. "How am I going to explain to Charlie have a brand-new car?"

"Simple. You won a car in Italy in a contest and I surprised you by having it sent here." Alec stated.

"But I can't even drive it legally yet!"

"Which is why it's staying here until you can. We'll be using this one more often since it isn't as flashy. Plus, everyone will love it since it doesn't come out for another two years. That goes for all of the cars." Alec smirked at my expression.

I just shook my head again, "Let's go already. I want to meet my brothers before practice is over."

Alec and I hopped into my new Jeep, Heidi drove her and Jane's Corvette, Dem took his Saleen for a spin and Felix drove Alec's Aero to the cottage.

"I'm just going to drop you off at your school and get our things settled. I'll leave your things in your bedroom over at Charlie's. Jane and Heidi will come with me to set it up. You'll love it." Alec said as we drove out of Port Angelous to my small little hometown of Forks, Washington. I couldn't find my voice so I just nodded my head. "And Bella?" I glanced over at him. "Don't be worried, sweetie. They'll be thrilled to see you."

"Let's hope so."

Just as Alec dropped me off, the football team was letting going to the locker room. Alec left me with a kiss and promised to stop by my room while everyone was asleep. While I waited for my brother's to come out, I looked down at my outfit. I was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a plain red v-neck tee-shirt and a pair of Jessica Simpson black open toe stilettos. I had on a pair of oversized black sunglasses and my hair fell in their usual curls down my back. I fiddled with the locket my dad and brothers had sent me. Inside it had a picture of Charlie, my mother Renee, Jasper and myself. On the other side of the locket, there was a picture of Jasper, Emmett and I when we were about seven years old. (The locket can hold two pictures on each side, like most lockets can.) The chain was fairly long, causing the locket to fall just shy of my chest. I hadn't realized the football team had filed out and were staring me. I smirked, thanking the Volturi for my new appearance. I looked around and my smile faltered a bit when I didn't spot my brothers.

"Hey boys. Have any of you seen Jasper Swan and Emmett McCarther?" I asked flirtatiously. I knew full well they'd be drooling and would give me the answers I needed. I froze when the bronze haired, green eyed boy known as Edward Cullen was the one to respond. I quickly composed myself before anyone noticed.

"They're actually just finishing up. They were getting their bags together before I came up. While you wait for them, I should let you know they both have girlfriends. I, on the other hand, am single." He put his arm around my shoulders. "I'd be willing to take you out, gorgeous." He winked.

I shrugged his arm off, "Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not looking for Jasper and Emmett because I want to get with them."

He looked confused. Probably because he had never been turned down in his life, "Then why would you care where Jas and Emm are?"

I opened my mouth to answer before a voice I knew well spoke up. "Who's looking for me and Emm?"

"Hey, Jas. This babe here has been asking for you." I smiled as Edward said that.

"I don't know who you are but Jasper and I have girlfriends. Sorry." Emm said apologetically.

"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. Do you really think I flew all the way here to ask you two out? That's just wrong on so many levels!" I laughed.

"I'm sorry, but I find it rather off about to being here. What do you mean, you flew here?" Jasper asked kindly. He'd never come off as rude or impolite purposely.

"Jaspy, I'm surprised. You of all people should be able to recognize me. As for you, Emmiebear, thanks for thinking I was hitting on you guys. Incest is not my style." I took off my shades and placed them atop of my head.

Jasper looked surprised then a look of recognization passed through his eyes. A smile spread rapidly accross his face. "Bella? Bellieboo?"

"In the flesh!" I exclaimed.

"BELLSY WELLSY!" Emmett yelled and hugged me, giving me one of his famous bear hugs.

"Emmiebear.. Can't... breath!"

He let me go at once. "Sorry, Bells. It's just.. it's been so long! You look so.. so.. different! In a good way!" He added taking in my expression.

"Aren't you going to say hello to your twin, Jas?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

Jasper came up to me and hugged me tightly. "Sorry, I was just taking it all in. I've missed you, Bellieboo."

I was choked up with emotion. "I missed you too, Jaspy."

Emmett joined in our hug, looking like he could cry.

"My brothers! I'm staying for the summer!" I squealed. Jasper and Emmett cheered.

"Does Dad know yet?" Jasper asked.

"No, not yet. I wanted to surprise all of you!" By now, I had forgotten about the entire football team around us.

"Hey, Jasper?" One of the boys called. I didn't recognize him.

"Oh, sorry. Guys, this is my twin sister. Isabella Swan. You should remember her, right? She's my baby sister." He said, stressing on the "baby sister."

"Yeah, I remember. I just wanted to ask you if I could ask her out." He said nervously.

"You WHAT?" Emmett exclaimed, getting in the boys face. "Do you really think I'm going to let some player like you ask my little sister out?"

"Technically I asked Jasper, not you. You're not even related to her." The boy shot back.

Jasper opened his mouth to speak but I intervened, "Firstly, SHE has a name and said name is Bella, thank you. Secondly, Emmett and I may not be blood related but he is my brother. Get that straight. And lastly, why would I want to go out with you in the first place? You're nothing special."

The boy looked shocked then disappointed. Emmett and Jasper were in hysterics.

"That's my sister!" Emmett choked out between laughs.

Suddenly, Jasper stopped laughing and glared at Edward. "Wait. I just realized something. Why the hell did you call my little sister who just came in from Italy a BABE?"

"Don't worry, Jas. I already turned him down. Looks like I'm on a roll today. Is anyone else planning on asking me? I should tell you now that you're all going to get rejected right now." I smiled.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my waist in a brotherly way and smiled, "That's my girl."

A short, pixie-looking girl and a blonde I knew to be Rosalie Hale was walking toward us while he said that. She looked incredibly sad, "Jasper, a-are you cheating on me? With her?"

"She's a little tramp! Look at the way she's dressed!" Rosalie snapped.

"Excuse me! You should be the last one talking!" I yelled.

"Rosie, I think you should apologize to her." Emmett said.

"Emmett, why would you say that? She's stealing Jasper away from me!" The black-haired pixie yelled sadly.

"Alice, listen to me. This is my little sister, Bella. My twin sister. She just flew in from Italy to visit us." Jasper explained.

"Exactly. So Rosie, apologize to my little sister now." Emmett said, looking angry. Emmett actually defended me from his girlfriend Rosalie Hale, no less. I was so happy. I thought he would ignore me and follow Rosalie around like a helpless puppy dog.

"Oh! Bella! I remember now!" The pixie - Alice - exclaimed. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Jasper's told me so many wonderful things about you and Emmett too! I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding.

"It's nice to meet you too, Alice. Jasper's told me about you as well. And it's okay, don't worry about it." I smiled. I looked toward Rosalie with a smirk on my face, waiting for my apology.

"Why should I apologize? She's nothing to me. I've always hated her." Rosalie barked. "Why are you even here? Everything's been perfect without you. Why don't you just go to Italy? No one wants you here. Why are you going to ruin our lives, Smella?"

By that point I was fuming. I walked away from Jasper's brotherly hug and walked up to Rosalie. I smacked her pretty little face with as much force as I was able to. "And that is for ruining my life before I had to leave. This is partly your fault, you stupid slut. I'm not going to take your crap anymore so get off your high horse, Hale."

Everyone looked shocked. Emmett and Jasper were just as angry as I was. Edward went to go help his cousin. My tormetors. Rosalie lifted the hand clutching the cheek I had smacked. There was an ugly red handprint on her face. Good. Serves her right.

"You had something to do with this, Rose? After Emmett and Jasper tried to protect her, you bullied her too?" Alice asked shocked. I bet Edward and Rosalie hadn't told Alice about their bullying me.

"Rosalie, I think we should take a break. At least for the rest of the month." Emmett said, coming up to hug me.

Rosalie looked heartbroken. I hadn't meant for that to happen. "But Emmett.."

"No, Rosalie. I told you how I felt about Bella being bullied and all along you were adding to her pain. How do I know it wasn't you who did that to her cheek?" He all but yelled.

"I didn't! I swear!" She shouted.

"She didn't do it." I confirmed.

"Regardless. We're still done for this month, Rose." Emmett said.

"Who did it, Bella? Surly you can tell us now." Jasper asked.

Edward looked straight at me, fear in his eyes. He obviously hadn't told anyone besides Rose, if he had told her. "I- I can't tell you. Not yet, anyway. I'm not ready to talk about it comfortably yet." I said, hugging Emmett who still had his arm around me. Emmett took the hint and hugged me back, patting my back soothingly.

Jasper hugged my other side. "Okay. I won't push you. I know you'll tell me when you're ready."

"We should get going. Jasper, let's go to your house and catch up with Bella?" Alice suggested.

"Sounds good. Let's go to our bikes. You girls can get on the pegs, okay?" Jasper said.

"Bella might have some issues with that. Look at her shoes." Alice chuckled. "I love them, by the way."

"Thanks, Alice!" I smiled. "I'll be fine. Let's head home."

AUTHOR'S NOTE -  
>How was that? I hope it wasn't too much.<br>That won't be last you hear of them!  
>Sorry for updating later than planned, I've been busy.<br>I might not update soon since I have finals and tons of studying to do!  
>Thanks for the reviews and follows! I feel the love! Keep them coming!<br>-Tiffy 


	5. Unexpected Surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**  
><strong>I'm SO SO SORRY for not having updated this story sooner! I just couldn't come up with anything for this story but I've finally come up with some after listening to Pierce the Veil for a while.<strong>  
><strong>Hopefully this was worth the wait.<strong>  
><strong>QUICK QUESTION! How many of you would prefer if I had an update day? Like, for each of my stories, a chapter would come up on say Mondays, another would be Tuesdays, ect.<strong>  
><strong>It might work better for me since I'm forgetful and I get busy really quickly. I'm like a kid with a shiny new toy, I get distracted easily.<strong>  
><strong>Let me know what you think of that idea and enjoy this chapter!<strong>  
><strong>-Tiffy<strong>

"So Bellieboo, tell us. How was Italy?" Jasper asked as he brought us some sodas from the kichen into the living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on the loveseat while Emmett was sprawled across the couch and I sat in the recliner leaning back. I kicked off my heels and tucked my legs under me as I got comfortable.

"Italy is amazing! My school is awesome. I've made a bunch of new friends there. They've helped me so much with everything." I smiled.

"Bella, you have to tell me. How is the shopping?" Alice squealed looking like a kid opening her presents on Christmas morning.

I laughed, "Oh, the shopping is to _die _for!"

"TAKE ME WITH YOU, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Alice yelled.

"Cool your jets, you little pixie." Emmett said, tossing a piece of popcorn.

"Emmett, where on Earth did you get popcorn from?" I asked confused. That wasn't there a second ago. Was it? Jasper started cracking up and my confused expression. "What?" I asked.

"Bells, the bowl of popcorn has been there the entire time. You're highly unobservant. What happened to Miss Detail?" He teased.

I glared at him. I snatched the bowl of popcorn out of Emmett's hand, much to his dismay, and threw it at Jasper. "Sorry, Alice, but he deserved it."

She giggled then pouted playfully, "Bella! Now it's all down my shirt!"

"I can help with that." Jasper said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"EWEWEWEWE! JASPER, GROSS! DON'T IMPLY YOUR SEXUAL ACTVITIES WITH ALICE WHILE I'M HERE!" I yelled, covering my ears.

Emmett chuckled, "You owe me a bowl of popcorn." I stuck my tongue at him while he took a handful of fallen popcorn out of Jasper's lap. When he started to eat it, we all looked at him with our eyes the size of saucers. "What? I'm hungry!"

"Does Charlie know you're here, Bella?" Alice asked once our laughter died down a bit.

"That would defeat the purpose of a surprise, Alice." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Are you really staying for the summer, Bellieboo?" Jasper asked widening his eyes in disbelief.

"Yes! I wouldn't have it any other way, twin dearest." I smiled. He gave me a big goofy grin in return.

"What time does Dad come home? I wanna cook him a surprise dinner."

"Ooh, can I help?" Alice asked.

"'Course you can!" I smiled.

Jasper looked over at the clock by the television. He opened his mouth to answer but Emmett beat him to it. "Dad should be home in about an hour and a half. What are you gonna make? Oh my_god,_ can I please taste test your amazing food?" He exclaimed looking ready to faint at the mere thought of food. Ah, Emmett... I had truely missed the lug.

"I was thinking of making a typical Italian dinner. And no, you can't! You'll devour everything before Dad's home! Don't think I don't remember what you're like, Emmett Leonardo McCarther-Swan!" I yelled with fake anger. He responded by fake-pouting.

"But sister, I've changed my caveman ways! Please, let me taste test your delictable food! I'll drown in my own drool if I can't taste it!" He sucked in his lower lip, looking like he was about to cry.

I pretended to think about it before scrunching my nose up in mock-disgust. "Ewe. Drown in your own drool? That's gross, even for you Emm. And the answer is still a no."

"No? _No?_ You dare defy me, Isabella Marie Swan-McCarther! You will pay for this!" Emmett exclaimed and stormed out of the room in a huff.

"The Tickle Monster will be making an appearance soon, Bells. Watch out." Jas smirked.

"Oh god, he still does that?" I exclaimed, feeling slightly uneasy. Once the Tickle Monster was unleashed, there was no stopping Emmett.

"He's gotten worse." Alice giggled.

"Emmett! You can taste test dessert!" I yelled out. He ran back in with a satisfied grin.

"I accept your deal. You've lessened your punishment, Miss Swan-McCarther."

"Do you always attatch your last names?" Alice asked.

"We've done it ever since we were kids. Emmett Leonardo McCarther-Swan, Isabella Marie Swan-McCarther and Jasper Amelio Swan-McCarther. We've unofficially adopted one another into our families. Emm's mom and dad do it too. So does our Dad. Mostly, when we refer to our parents, we just say Mom or Dad. Or the occasional Pappa Swan, Momma McCarther and Pappa McCarther. Just add the other last name and you're good to go!" I said. Alice looked a little lost. "And you can be Alice insert-your-middle-name-here Cullen-Swan-McCarther! Well only McCarther if Emm allows it." I joked.

"Why would I want Alice to be Cullen-Swan-McCarther, Bells? She isn't deserving of my last name. She's not.. Swan enough." Emmett teased.

"I wanna be Swan enough, I wanna be Swan enough!" She laughed.

"Jas, do you think Alice is Swan enough to be deserving of the McCarther status?" I said to my twin.

He pursed his lips, amusement alight in his sapphire blue eyes, "I'm not quite sure, Bells. Let's test her with helping you make supper and we'll decide."

I nodded, "Fair enough."

"I will not let you down, Swan-McCarthers and McCarther-Swan!" Alice saluted with a goofy grin on her lips.

"Come Alice, let us prepare the meatballs and pasta!" I hooked my arm to hers while pointing the other toward the kitchen.

"Yes, Sargeant Swan-McCarther!" She saluted as we marched to the kitchen.

* * *

"Emmett Leonardo McCarther-Swan, come taste the dessert before I change my mind!" I yelled.

Emmett ran into the kitchen, looking around eagerly with a chuckling Jasper behind him.

"Where, where, where?" Emmett squealed.

"Close your eyes, Soldier!" Alice yelled. Emmett willingly obeyed. "Open your mouth!" Emmett did as Alice said. She put the canoli in his mouth and Emmett devoured it, moaning the whole while.

"Did I say you could chew, let alone swallow it?" Alice glared with mock-anger.

"The only way you're getting it back is from the toilet bowl in a few hours, Short Stuff." Emmett said sticking his tongue out. It was silent for a few minutes before we burst into laughter. While we were calming down to snickers, wer heard a car in the drive. Alice peeked through the curtains.

"It's Charlie! Hide, Bella!" She said as she pushed me out of the kitchen.

"I'll be in the closet! Emmett, you lead him there after! Jas, lie and say you and Alice cooked! Now move, soldiers!" I yelled running for the closet. I slammed the door shut behind me as I entered it as the front door was opened.

"Mmm.. Sure does smell good in here. What 'cha make, kids?" Charlie's gruff voice asked.

"Oh, we just found some recipes online. Jasper helped me cook." Alice replied sweetly. "It's good to see you, Charlie."

"You too, little Alice. You sure could be good friends with Bells whenever she decides to come home." I could hear the step of his shoes walking toward the closet where I was and I instantly held my breath.

"Oh, you could say that." She smirked. "But you should go get comfortable. We'll eat once you're done." Alice stalled and seemed to have lured him away from the closet door.

"That sounds fine. Thanks, Alice." I could tell by the sound of his voice that Dad really took a liking to Alice. Good. She's a keeper and Jasper better damn-well know it!

"Okay, Bells. When he comes down, Emm will lure him to you. Sound good?" Jasper whispered through the door.

"Sounds perfect, Major!" I whispered back. I heard thumping, alerting me Charlie was coming downstairs.

"Hey, Dad?" Emmett called.

"Yeah, son?" Dad answered.

"Can you show us that prized fishing lure from your closet? Alice and I were arguing over whether it was the small purple one or the big red and green one. Jasper said it was the orange and yellow one." Emmett asked and I could hear them walking toward the closet.

"See, if you paid attention the first time I told you kids, you would know it's the blue one with the pink wings. Kids these days," He grumbled as he slowly opened the door. I held my breath until the door was wide opened and jumped out.

"Surprise!" I yelled at his shocked face.

"Bells?"

"Yes!" I smiled.

"Bella?" He asked.

"Yes, yes!"

"Isabella?" His eyes widened.

"Ewe, no. Don't call me that." I wrinkled my nose.

"Isabella Marie Swan?" A grin slowly crept on his face.

"You're forgetting something there, Daddy." I giggled.

"Isabella Marie Swan-McCarther! You're home, baby girl!" Dad exclaimed as he embraced me in his arms. Normally, my dad wasn't one to show his affection and I was really touched that he had.

"I'm home, Daddy. And I'm staying for the summer." I whispered. My voice was too thick with emotion to speak properly. He leaned down to place a kiss on my forehead then smirked.

"As much as I love you, Alice, I just knew you and Jasper couldn't have cooked that meal. It's too much of a Bella-dish." He chuckled.

"Hey! I helped her!" Alice laughed.

"Well come on now. Let's go eat, I'm starved!" Emmett yelled.

"God forbid Emmett doesn't eat.." I chuckled as we all walked into the kitchen to eat our meal. We all dug in and really didn't speak much. Emmett attacked the desert which is normal for him. After we had cleaned up the kitchen, we watched some movies in the living room from Netflix.

"So I have a question for you Swans." Alice said as the credits started rolling.

"What is it, Alice?" Charlie asked.

"Am I Swan enough to be Alice Ellie Cullen-Swan?"

Jasper and I exchanged a look then our father looked at us knowingly. He looked toward Alice and nodded toward Jas and I.

"Shall we?" I asked Jasper.

"We shall." He nodded.

"Today marks the day that," Jasper began.

"Alice Ellie Cullen blossoms into Alice Ellie Cullen-Swan." I said and smiled at her. She had a huge grin on her face and her eyes livened up.

"Wait, one more thing." Emmett announced. We all turned to look at him. "Alice is now officially Alice Ellie Cullen-Swan-McCarther. You are finally Swan enough to gain the McCarther name. Welcome to the family, kiddo."

Alice squealed at hugged all of us, planting a kiss on Jasper's lips. "Thank you!"

"Alrighty, now that we're all a big and happy family, let's all head to bed." Charlie said stiffling a yawn.

"Alice, you can bunk with me. Jasper and Emm have their rooms and my Dad does not like funny business!" I giggled.

"About that, Bells.. Jasper and I alwayed bunk together." Alice admitted sheepishly.

"Dad! Then I should be able to bunk with my boyfriend!" I exclaimed.

"What boyfriend?" Emmett asked, flairing his nostrils.

_Crap. Way to go, Swan-McCarther._ "I meant, when I have a boyfriend. Duh." I said rolling my eyes. I tried my best to keep my blush at bay and thankfully, it worked.

"We'll worry about that when we cross that bridge, Bells. For now, let me enjoy having my little princess back home. Deal?" Charlie asked, stretching and letting out a loud yawn.

I had to chuckle at that, "Sure, sure. Night everyone!"

"Night!"

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**  
><strong>Hopefully that'll keep you all at bay for now. Next chapter, our dearest Alec will come by.<strong>  
><strong>Please let me know what you think of the idea for a specific day to update!<strong>  
><strong>The best thing you can do is read and review, which was a very big part for the update.<strong>  
><strong>And let us all thank Pierce the Veil for helping too.<strong>  
><strong>-Tiffy<strong>


	6. The Talk

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**

**I've had this chapter ready to be uploaded for the longest time. Last minute vacations and high school isn't a walk in the park. On top of that, I'm the manager of the boys' varsity volleyball team at my school. I rarely have free time, except for a few hours on the weekends. I'm considering putting two of my stories on hold because of the lack of time. FILIV will NOT be one of the stories going on hold because it's the most popular one. It's my favorite since it was my first baby. :D I'll attempt to put a poll on (Still don't know how to..) and you can all decide on which other one you want me to continue. I'm updating this one first since I have the most reviews and I think we can all use a healthy dose of Alec now, don't you think? I know I do! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 6 - The Talk**

* * *

><p>ALEC'S POV<p>

I peered in her window and watched as she settled herself in her bed. I have no idea how I ever got so lucky and here I was, stalking my girlfriend from a tree. It seems more romantic in the movies so why is it that I feel like a creeper?

"Alec, baby. I can hear you talking to yourself. You can come in." She spoke in a whisper, knowing full-well I was able to hear her. Had I really voiced my thoughts that loud? "Yes, you did. Now can you come in before my family hears you?" She chuckled. Enough stalling. I jumped into her open window and flopped down on the bed beside her. I scooped her up and craddled her close to my dead heart, feeling it come alive when she was near.

"God, I missed you." I breathed into her chocolate curls.

"I missed you too, Alec. I know it hasn't been long since we were last together but it was too long." She said and glanced down at my lips enough for me to realize what she wanted. I ran my hands up and down her arms until I locked them snuggly around her waist. Bella's were locked around my neck, toying gently with the hair at the nape of my neck. Shivers ran through my body. Only with her touch, I would feel this way. I felt safe and loved, and I hoped she felt the same way around me. Looking into her dark eyes, I saw the love and the desire pooling in them. I leaned down toward her perfect lips as she raised hers to mine until that moment where I couldn't tell where I ended and she began. Our lips moved in perfect synchranization. I pulled her as close as she could possibly be without hurting her and still she wasn't close enough. Her fingers pulled at my hair as she tried to bring me closer and closer to her. Her tongue swiped against my lower lip, silently asking for entrance. And who was I to deny my gorgeous girl anything she wanted? Massaging my tongue with hers gently, I let out a small groan. The taste of Bella was phenomeonal. I always wanted more and more of her. She let out a whimper and reached to unbutton my shirt. I pinned her arms above her and placed small open-mouthed kisses along her jawline and neck.

"Not tonight, mia Belleza." (my Beauty) I whispered into her ear before carefully nibbling on her earlobe.

"Why not, mio cuore?" (my heart) She sighed.

"I'd rather you not have that goofy I-Just-Got-Laid grin when I meet your family tomorrow." I chuckled. I let go of her arms once I knew she wouldn't tease me.

"Fine." She pouted. I nipped at her pouting lip then gave her a gentle kiss before pulling away.

"I love you, Belleza." I said as I carressed her cheek.

"Ti amo, il mio cuore." (I love you, my heart) She smiled. She yawned and her eyes fluttered as she snuggled into my chest.

"Silhouette dolci sogni, il mio tesoro." (Sweet silhouette dreams, my darling) I murmured as I stroked her hair.

"Il mio cuore e sempre con voi, Alec." (My heart is with you always, Alec) She whispered before drifting off to sleep.

"Per sempre, Alec, per sempre." (Forever, Alec, forever) She said in her sleep, unconsciously placing her hand above my heart.

"Per sempre, Belleza." (Forever, Beauty) I smiled. **(I was tempted to leave it like this but I'm not that mean, teehee!)**

* * * FILIV * * *

BELLA'S POV

"Buongiorno, Belleza." (Good morning, Beauty) My love whispered.

"Buongiorno, cuore."(Good morning, heart) I sighed contentedly.

"Tuo padre deve svegliarsi presto. Devo andrare, ma conosci il mio cuore e tuo sempre. Io ti amo." (Your father should be waking soon. I have to go but know my heart is yours always. I love you.) Alec said as he placed his hand over my heart and kissed my cheek.

"Ti amo, Alec. A presto." (I love you, Alec. See you soon) I said as he left. My bed was suddenly too light and growing warmer. It was foreign and uncomfortable. I got up and stretched, getting a head start on my day. I grabbed my towel and my bag of toiletries as I walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower until I could feel the water burn my skin and loosen up my muscles. Picking up my favorite strawberry-scented shampoo, I started pondering how today would work out. Alec was coming over this afternoon, posing as my best friend from my boarding school in Italy. Could we control ourselves long enough for it to be believable? Would we be able to keep our hands to ourselves this summer? Aro was constantly scowling us for our abuse of PDA, as he put it. It wasn't like we were getting it on in front of him or anything. Aro wasn't our biggest fan when it came to our public make out sessions. "Compilazione porta toccare il che porta al sesso." (Making out leads to touching which leads to sex.) was what Aro would say constantly, along with "Non voglio che mia figlia si comporta come tale di fronte a me o la guardia!" (I will not have my daughter behaving as such in front of me or the guard!) The guard was used to our constant make out sessions and at this point, Aro was used to hearing about it. As long as they were innocent kisses, he didn't mind.

Pounding on the door was what brought me out of my thoughts and back to my shower that was beginning to run cold.

"Bella, so che appena arrivato a casa e tutto, ma avete intenzione di usare tutta l'acqua calda!" (Bella, I know you just got home and all but you're going to use up all the hot water!) Emmett's voiced boomed.

I turned off the hot water and pulled my towel on, yelling "Sto arrivando, sto arrivando! Ho finito! Calmati, Emmett!" (I'm coming, I'm coming! I'm done! Calm down, Emmett!) I yanked open the door to see him with his hand raised to pound on the door again and annoyance crossing his features.

"Jeez, Bells. You'd think you would have learned to take a quick shower at boarding school." Emmett teased and he pushed me out of the bathroom.

"Stronzo." (Asshole) I said.

"Ho sentito che!" (I heard that) He yelled.

I smiled and shook my head as I walked straight toward my closet. _It's good to be home._

I dressed in cotton underwear and bra then put on a white tank top and a pair of black shorts and my flip-flops. I decided to let my hair dry naturally to have my curls bounce to life on its own. I trudged downstairs into the kitchen and decided to work on breakfast. I made strawberry waffles, chocolate chip pancakes and ham and cheese omelets - Jasper, Emmett and Charlie's favorite dishes. I remembered that this was the same breakfast I made the day I was leaving. There was a pang in my heart as I remembered all those tears shed that day. Jasper and I wouldn't stay away from eachother for too long and Emmett cried and he curled into my other side.

"You're staying the entire summer, Bells, right? You're not leaving today?" My twin asked from the doorway in a small voice.

"I'm staying for the summer, Jaspy. I'm not leaving today." I promised.

"It's just.. you made this the day you were leaving." He said refusing to meet my gaze.

"Jasper." I said sternly. He looked up and opened his arms for me. I embraced him tightly, "Non me ne vado, fratello. Te lo prometto." (I'm not leaving, brother. I promise)

"Non andare, Campane, non andare." (Don't go, Bells, don't go) He said. I stiffened slightly at the name mom used to call me. Though it was my nickname in Italian, she was the only one who called me that.

"Love you, Jaspy."

"Love you, Bellieboo."

"Breakfast for lunch? Aren't we a little old for this?" Alice's voice chimed as she walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Don't talk about a breakfast a la Bella that way!" Emmett's voice called as he followed after.

"Well let's all sit and eat." I smiled as Jasper and I broke apart. He pecked my cheek softly and sat at the table.

"Where's Dad?" I asked.

"Working. He left after you took a shower." Alice answered.

"When's he coming home?"

"He said around eight or nine." Jasper replied. I nodded and continued to eat my food.

"Wait, what time is it?"

"Twelve thirty. You were in the shower for almost an hour." Emmett answered.

"A girl's gotta start her day right, you know." Alice said, winking at me.

"See? Alice understands! Stronzo!" (Asshole) I yelled.

"Lingua, Isabella." Jasper reprimanded.

"Scusa, ma lui ha cominciato." (Sorry but he started it) I said.

"Non ha fatto!" (Did not!) Emmett yelled.

"Ha fatto troppo!" (Did too!) I yelled back.

"Non ha fatto!"

"Ha fatto troppo!"

"Non ha fatto!"

"Ha fatto tro-"

"Inglese per favore!" (English, please!) Alice interjected.

"Ma lei parlava italiano.." (But she just spoke Italian..) I said confused.

"That's all the Italian she knows." Jasper said.

"Non e vero!" (That's not true!) Alice defended.

"Okay well she knows bits and pieces but not enough to keep up a proper conversation. Or argument, in this case." He chuckled.

"I would know if you decided to teach me more." Alice pouted.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you enough to hold a decent conversation before I leave, Ali." I winked.

"I can teach you French too!" She giggled.

"I know French, actually." I replied softly.

"Wherd ouu earn ench?" Emmett asked with his mouth stuffed.

"What was that, Emm?" I laughed.

He picked up his glass of orange juice and took a big swig. He glared at me playfully before answering, "What I said was, where'd you learn French?"

"At my boarding school, of course." I stated matter-of-factly.

"Fancy boarding schools." Emmett muttered before his eyes widend and fear crossed his eyes, "YOU DON'T HAVE TO WEAR THOSE SHORT UNIFORM SKIRTS, DO YOU?" Jasper looked equally frightful as Emmett yelled.

I chuckled, "What if I do? What's there to be worried about?"

Jasper and Emmett looked at each other before they exclaimed together, "BOYS!"

Alice and I fell into a fit off giggles, clutching our sides in a poor attempt to breathe. The boys just glared at us while we quieted our laughter. "You really don't need to worry about boys. Alec doesn't let anyone get anywhere near me."

"Who's Alec?" Alice said with a saucy wink.

"Alec is my bestfriend. He actually flied to Port Angeles with me. He has family in Seattle but he's coming for a visit today." I said with a huge smile.

"He's just a friend, right?" Emmett glared.

Rolling my eyes, I sighed "Yes, Emmett. Alec Volturi is just a friend." _As far as you're concerned,_ I added mentally.

"When's he coming over? I want to meet him!" Alice squealed.

I checked the clock on the stove, seeing that it was almost time for him to arrive. "He should actually-" I was interupted by knocking on the door. "Be here soon. I'll get that."

I cleared up the plates and dropped them in the sink while trying to control the urge to slam open the door, jump into his arms and kiss him silly. Instead, I walked at a leiserly pace and opened the door slowly. Too slowly. Once it was opened, I saw him in all his glory. Dark, messy hair. Perfectly sculpted face. Soft lips curled up into that smile that made my heart race. His breathy chuckled escaping his lips creating music that my heart knew all too well. And then finally his once-red eyes were now a light purple color due to his blue contacts. Even though they were double-sided, his eyes still were purple instead of the blue from his human life.

"Hey, Alec Attack!" I said loudly, alerting my family to his arrival.

"Hiya, Jingle Bells." He chuckled. We decided to create a few "normal" and friendly nicknames for each other while we were here. I just hoped neither of us slipped up and called each other Beauty and Love.

"Come in. Meet my brothers and friends." I smiled, taking his hand and leading him in.

"I missed you, Beauty. I hope we don't slip up." Alec whispered into my ear as we walked together into the living room.

"Me too, baby." I smiled and cleared my throat. "Welcome to my tiny hometown of Forks! Alice, Jasper, Emmett! Living room!" I yelled as I sat down on a recliner. Alec mimicked me in the recliner to the right.

Emmett walked in with an ice pop hanging from his mouth, a bag of Doritos tucked under his arm and a bowl of popcorn in his hands.

"Whoff iss, Ells?" Emmett said around his popsicle. He plopped down on the loveseat, placing the chips and popcorn on the seat next to him.

"Pardon?" I laughed.

"Emmett, stop being a pig. We have company." Alice scolded as she walked in, Jasper trailing behind her with their fingers interlaced between them. Her face beamed with excitement as she took in Alec relaxing in his recliner. "Hi there. You must be Alec! I'm Alice Cullen, Jasper's girlfriend and Bella's best friend."

"Pleasure meeting you, Alice." Alec said. He stood up, took her free hand and laid a gentle kiss on her hand. Alice blushed before giggling out a, "The pleasure is all mine!"

Jasper narrowed his eyes threateningly and his eyes turned a darker shade of blue, "Hello. I'm Jasper Swan. I'm Bella's twin brother. She's my _baby_ sister."

"What he said!" Emmett cheered, popping a few chips into his mouth.

"Oh, so you're Jasper Swan and Bella's twin brother too?" Alec laughed.

Emmett, wanting to stay in his "protective older brother" character, glared at him, "No. I'm Emmett McCarther. I'm Bella and Jasper's bestfriend and unofficially adopted older brother. Jasper and I are on the football team and Alice is pretty crafty with a pair of scissors."

"Emmett! You're supposed to greet our guests kindly, not threaten them nonchalantly!" I chided.

"What guest?" Charlie's gruff voice called out to us.

"Dad!" My brothers and I called out.

"Take a seat," I continued, "This is Alec Volturi. We go to boarding school in Italy together. He's visiting some family in Seattle but he stopped by for a visit today. Alec, this is my dad Charlie Swan."

Alec stood up and held out a hand in greeting. Charlie glared at his hand as if it was the most offensive gesture in the world, earning a few snickers from the boys. I don't know what Alice did to them but they chorused with an, "Ow, Alice!"

Alec ran his hand through his hair nervously, "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Swan. I'm Alec Volturi."

"Mhm." He grunted in answer. "I'm Charlie Swan. I also happen to be the cheif of police here in Forks, son."

"What is with you men and your implied threats?" I exclaimed.

"We Swans protect our women, Bella." Jasper answered, hugging Alice closer to him on the couch.

"And McCarthers!" Emmett interjected.

"Yes, Swans and McCarthers." Jas quickly amended.

"Bella, Alice. Do you mind tending to dishes for a few minutes?" Charlie asked, glared at Alec full-force now.

"Ohh.. Kay?" I asked confused.

"Come on, Bella."Alice sighed. "I'll explain in the kitchen."

After looking between the Swan and McCarther men looking territorial, I followed behind Alice still confused as ever.

"What was that all about?" I asked as I rolled up my sleeves and turned on the sink. Alice tugged on my shirt and shook her head. "I'll wash, you dry."

"You really don't know, do you, Bella?"

"Obviously not, Alice. I wouldn't be asking if I did." I answered matter-of-factly.

"The way Alec looks at you, Bella. He looks like a man in love. You look at him the exact same way. Maybe you don't realize it yet but you two will be together for an infinite amount of time. Emmett, Jazz and Charlie don't like it very much. You're still a baby to them."

Before I could correct Alice by telling her that Jasper and I were twins, she quickly spoke up. "You and Jasper are twins, yes. But he was born six minutes before you, therefore he's older and protective of you just as much as Emmett is."

I sighed, "Maybe you're right."

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were giving Alec the talk right now." Alice giggled.

"The _sex_ talk?" I exclaimed an octave too high, almost dropping my plate all the while.

Alice guffawed so hard that her pale face and tiny ears turned as bright as a tomato and tears streamed down her face. "Yes, Bella." She snickered. "Your family would.." Laugh "embarress you" Snicker "that much on his first day here."

"That's a relief." I sighed. "So wait, what 'talk' is it?"

Alice attempted to sound like Emmett, "'If you ever ask Bella out and break her heart along the way, you will die a tragic death. And it will all look like an accident.'"

I chuckled at Alice's try at Emmett impersonation, "Oh dear god."

We continued to do the dishes for ten minutes. Wash. Dry. Wash. Dry. Wash. Dry. I was beginning to worry about Alec. Hopefully they haven't threatened to burn him alive. That would be the only way for him to die and maybe he'd be panicked then.

"Bella, you're going to bite a hole straight through your lip. Now stop!" Alice whisper-yelled.

"Sorry, Ali."

"Bella, Alice. You can come back in now." Dad called out.

"Bring me a soda!" Emmett yelled.

Alice and I shared a knowing look. Alice popped into the fridge before we walked into the living room.

"You better have been playing nice otherwise you've ruined everything for Bella." Alice glared.

"Miss Cullen, I can assure you that all is well." Jasper said, pecking her on her cheek softly as she took her place next to him. I went back to my recliner and turned to face Alec. He's perfect, as per usual.

"Everything's okay, baby. I'll tell you tonight." He mouthed. I smiled back reassuringly.

"How about a movie?"

"So what did they tell you?" I asked Alec while we held hands. Alice and Jasper had fallen asleep next to each other on the couch and were now spooning. Emmett had put all his snacks on the coffee table and was now stretched across the length of the loveseat, snoring away. Charlie had gone up to his room after the first movie and told Alec he could stay the night if he wanted. I was starting to wonder if he had offered because it was late already or because he was more asleep than awake.

"They all threatened me. They said if I broke your heart, they would hunt me down and make my death look like an accident." Alec chuckled. Oddly enough, my insides turned all warm and gooey. My earlier thoughts were just my insecuries clouding my mind but now I knew my family still wanted me.

"I'd be stupid to ever let an amazing girl like you get away." Alec murmured. He leaned in slowly and pressed his lips firmly yet gently against mine. Our lips moved together as our tongues danced away. He cradled my neck and cupped my cheek sweetly. I pounced on him and locked my arms around his neck, securing my fingers in his dark hair. He sucked my lower lip into her mouth, nibbling away softly. I let out a sigh full of contentment. He pulled away from my lips but continued to shower me with gently kisses filled with his love. My eyelids. My nose. My cheekbones. My jaw. My neck. My collarbone. He kissed every part of visible skin he could reach.

He lavished my neck with cool, open-mouthed kisses. He kissed the shell of my ear, eliciting a soft whimper from me. "How about we tell your family about us tomorrow, hmm? I don't think they'd mind much."

"Tomorrow." I agreed. I pulled away and looked deep into his now-ruby eyes. Some may say those are the eyes of a killer but to me, these eyes were once my savior but now they were the eyes of my lover. I pecked his lips softly again and snuggled into his chest as the next movie continued. Soon enough, I was falling into my sweet Alec dreams.

"Goodnight, sweetheart. Ti amo, Belleza. (I love you, Beauty)" He whispered into my ear before kissing me once more.

"Goodnight, Alec. Ti amo, cuore. (I love you, my heart.)" I mumbled before falling into a blissful dream.

* * *

><p><strong>Hopefully this will keep you all content until the next chapter on Saturday. Bear with me, please.<strong>

**Read and review! Drop me a suggestion if you want! They help tons!**

**-Tiffany**


	7. Visitor

CHAPTER SEVEN - Visitor

**Bad day yesterday. My nephew didn't make his weigh-in for football by half a freaking pound. It's absolutely ridiculous! I'd understand if it were five or ten pounds but half a pound? Gaah. I'm making it up to you with a chapter today and another one tonight. The one tonight will have the official boyfriend meeting then it'll fast forward to the end of the summer and we end up back to Volterra. Then in about two chapters, we're all juniors at Forks High. I've got lots planned and don't worry - it's not ending soon!**

**Sit back and ponder who our visitor could be.**

BELLA'S POV

I opened my eyes to find that I was snuggled up in my bed. I had absolutely no idea how I ended up here. The last thing I remembered was cuddling next to Alec while another movie played. Emm, Jazz and Alice had fallen asleep in the living room while Dad went up to his room upstairs. Did I somehow end up sleep-walking up here? Then it hit me.

Alec.

He must've brought me up to my room after I fell asleep. But then why wasn't he here with me? I yawned and stretched until I felt a piece of paper by my side. I opened it and read aloud what it said,

"_Buongiorno, Bellezza._

_As much as I'd love to stay cuddled up with you and kiss you as you sleep, I couldn't allow us to get caught before we tell everyone tonight. You looked adorable sleeping, as per usual, and I didn't want to wake you to let you know. Come down whenever your up. I hope you had sweet dreams, darling._

_Per sempre,_

_Cuore." (Good morning, Beauty... Forever, Heart)_

I smiled softly and blew a kiss. "I love you, Alec." I slowly got up and dashed into the bathroom to shower. I let the hot water relax my muscles then lathered up my hair with shampoo and conditioner. After finally washing off all the remnents off of my body, I turned off the water and reached for my towel. In my haste to get ready to see Alec, I managed to forget my towel.

"Damn it. I need a towel!" I grumbled. There was a knock at the door then. "Hello?"

"Baby? It's Alec. I grabbed your towel." His voice called through.

"Um.. You can come in but uh, don't look please."

"My eyes are closed, silly."

I heard the door opened and I covered my vitals, blushing furiously. He walked toward me, eyes closed and arm extended clutching my towel. I reached out and ended up falling to the cold shower floor. "Ouch." I moaned.

His eyes snapped open to see me wet and rubbing my knees from my fall, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine! Close your eyes, drop the towel and get out! Please, Alec!" I shrieked turning even redder then before.

"I.. um.. S-sorry, Bells." He managed to say while throwing the towel over my naked body.

"Dear god." I muttered, "I've never been more embarressed in my life." I got up and wrapped the towel firmly around my body before running to my room. Luckilly, I didn't stumble this time.

I dressed in a simple creme bra and a pair of creme boyshorts. I put on a dark blue scroopneck with three-quarter sleeves and a pair of white shorts. I slipped on my blue flip-flops and walked slowly down the stairs. I saw Alec sitting on the recliner shaking his head back and forth.

"Alec?" I whispered.

His head shot up and he looked at me aplogetically, "I'm so sorry, Bellezza. I didn't mean to see you like that. I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt."

I blushed again, "It's okay, Alec. It was an accident. I shouldn't have run to the bathroom without my towel."

We both chuckled, although awkwardly, before an equally awkward silence fell between us.

I cleared my throat, effectively breaking the silence. "Where's everyone?"

"Emmett and Jasper are playing videogames and Alice is getting ready."

"Did Emm and Jas hear anything..?" I asked worried.

"I highly doubt they can hear anything besides the loud gunshots of their videogame and their yelling." Alec chuckled.

"Some things never change." I chuckled with him.

"I made pancakes while you were in the shower. You should go eat and I'll call your brothers and see if Alice is going to be coming down soon." Alec said.

"Oh, no. Make yourself at home. I'll go get them." I smiled. I walked over to him and placed a kiss on his soft lips. I reluctantly broke away after a few seconds but now was not the time to get carried away. I gave him a soft smile while he gave me on of his breath-taking ones. I hurried up the stairs and trudged to Emmett's room.

Somehow Emmett had his own room and he didn't even live here. It's almost like when Jasper and I spend the night at Emmett's and we share a room that Momma McCarther and Pop McCarther call ours. Momma M wishes she had a bigger house so we could both have our own rooms but we don't mind.

As I walked toward his room, I could hear the booming of the videogame playing at the end of the hallway. I rolled my eyes and barged into the room. I walked up to them and called their names.

"Hi, Bells." They answered, eyes glued to the game.

I walked to the television and turned it off then proceeded to turn off the game console.

"What the hell, Bella! I was kicking Jasper's ass!" Emmett yelled.

"Don't care. Pancakes are ready so get your lazy asses downstairs or you don't get any. Nor do you get any of the special dinner I'm making." I smirked.

"I can fend for myself, Bellieboo." Jasper chuckled.

"You can but Emmett can't." I laughed along with him. Emm's face was frozen in fear. He was absolutely in love with my cooking and not getting any would scar him for life.

"I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOUR COOKING! WE'RE GOING RIGHT NOW!" Emmett yelled and practially dragged Jasper away with him.

"Wait! Where's Alice?" I called after them.

"My room." Jasper answered back, unaffectled by the ramaging Emmett pulling him like a rag doll.

I chuckled and shook my head as I walked to Jasper's room right up the hall. I rapped on the door softly and called Alice's name gingerly.

"Yes?" She called.

"Are you dressed yet?"

"Yeah, come on in."

I opened the door and walked in, "Breakfast's ready."

"What do you think?" She asked as she twirled around. She was wearing a white shirt with lace at the bottom with a lavander shirt tucked into it along with a pair of black ballet flats. She had her hair up in a messy bun and she had on a pair of black and lavander feather earring. She had a black leather cuff on her wrist adorned with rhinestones.

"You look absolutely adorable, Ali!" I smiled.

"Aw, thanks. Come on, let's go eat." She said. She walked up toward me and linked her arm with mine. We chatted eagerly as we walked into the kitchen together.

"Sweet jesus. Were you planning on sharing with me and Alice?" I asked.

There were already two empty plates on pancakes. Jasper and Emmett were the most likely culprits, seeing as Alec only ate two or three to keep up with appearences sake.

"Ish oood!" Emmett said, jamming another piece into his mouth.

"I'm stuffed." Jasper smiled lazily as he patted his flat stomach. For such a skinny person, Jasper could rival Emmett. Especially if he was hungry. Alice and I sat and grabbed our two pancakes. We finished those off quickly.

"Where's Alec?" I asked as Emmett and Jasper started to clean off the tables. It was their turn to tend to chores so I had a nice day to relax.

"Shower." Emmett answered, attempting to sneekily shove another pancake into his mouth.

"Saw that." I chuckled. He answered me with a playful glare.

"What should we do today?" Alice asked.

Emmett and Jasper looked at each other grinning before they shouted, "Videogames and movies!"

Today was definitely a lazy day.

Alice and I went up to Emmett's room to tidy up and change consoles. We hooked up the wii and put the x-box in the closet. The door opened and I smiled, hoping in was my Alec.

"Hello, Alice. Hello, Isabella. Miss me yet?"

**Dun dun dun.**

**Who do you think it could be?**

**Review and let me know who you think it could be!**


	8. Lesson Learned

**A lot of you have made tons of guesses of who it could be walking through the door. Keep in mind that if it's Rosalie or Edward that Jasper and Emmett still haven't forgiven them for what they did to Bellieboo but that doesn't mean it can't be one of them. Maybe both ;)**

**The person who guessed right will be anounced in the next chapter and will also get a preview. Kudos to you, avid reader! Hopefully I can keep you with me until the story ends. Have no fear, the ending is not near! Enjoy our visitor ;)**

**Chapter 8 - Lesson Learned**

Bella's POV

The blood started rushing through my veins. It felt like ice, tiny needles prickling me all over. I felt sick to my stomach. I could see myself crying in the janitor's closet floor, screaming for the kicking to stop. A few tears fell from my eyes as I remembered my cheek being sliced. I placed my hand over my now-faded scar unconsciously.

"Did you hear me, Isabella, or are you still stupid? I guess there's no help for you after all, is there? The only think that's changed is the fact that you're fuck-hot now." The torturous voice sneered. I whimpered involentarilly and Alice blocked my view of the demon.

"What are you even doing here? You shouldn't be here. Jasper and Emmett will murder you if you stare at her for too long. Alec will kick your sorry ass. So tell me, Edward, why the _fuck_ are you here?" Alice demanded.

"Aw, come on, baby sis. You can't seriously care about Smella, can you?" He answered annoyed. Hearing that nickname - Smella - caused me to shiver. I've never felt more afraid than at this morning.

"Alec, help me." I whispered.

"You have no right to call Bella that. She was never ugly. She was always gorgeous and now she's blossomed to her full-potential. She's way out of your league so if you think you're going to be able to bribe her 'fuck-hot' body, you've got another thing coming." She defended. I wiped my eyes a few times before moving to stand next to Alice. I hug her gently, letting her know in my own way that I was okay.

"Get the fuck out of my house, Edward." I said firmly.

"But it's Sunday, officially lazy-day. Emmett, Jasper and I always play videogames, watch movies and eat greasy pizza all day." Edward actually had the nerve to whine, as if he and my brothers were still the best of friends.

"I don't think you're having those anymore, seeing as you're no longer welcome in this household." I glared.

"As if you could stop me." He scoffed.

"Oh, she won't have to. I can handle you quite well on my own, actually." Alec said as he walked into the room. He brushed past Edward and placed his arm around my shoulders. He hugged me close to him and I wrapped my arm around his waist while I snuggled into him. My fears had been washed away. Just being near Alec, I felt safe. Protected. Loved. Charised. Adored.

"Oh, this is rich." Edward snickered, "You're actually dating her? This has got to be a joke. How much is she paying you? I'll double it if you tell me how pathetic Smella here actually was." He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket, trying to prove he wasn't joshing around.

"You think this is funny, Cullen?" Alec barked. He advanced toward Edward while Edward finally seemed to get it and cowared away slightly. He composed himself in a few seconds and puffed up his chest. As if that could make him seem bigger, stronger and better than my Alec. News flash, Cullen : Alec's a vampire and he can crush you with the flick of his wrist.

"I think it's quite hysterical, actually." He guffawed. Fucking. Guffawed. I glared at him and he glared right back.

"In case you didn't realize it, Alec is actually my boyfriend. Thank you very fucking much, you twit. I didn't pay him. We fell in love along the way, something that someone as heartless as you will never do." I shot into his prertty-boy face. How easy it was to break that straight nose of his.

"Bella is my girlfriend. You don't have to like it. You can go fuck youself for all we care. Get the fuck out of this house and don't you ever come within one hundred feet of any of us." Alec glared.

"Including me, fuck-wit." Alice chimed in.

"Now tell me the logic in that, Ali. We're siblings. We have the same parents. We fucking live together. Your room is right across the fucking hall from mine, for Christ's sake!" He exclaimed.

"Don't. Care." She smirked suddenly, causing her to look an awful lot like her brother, "Oh, and I hope you don't think that I won't tell Mom and Dad when I get home."

Edward suddenly turned pale as a ghost. He glared stonilly toward his sister, "You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would brother dearest." She grinned mischeviously.

"What the _fuck _is going on here, dammit!" Emmett shouted angrilly as he and Jasper came into the room at last, carrying what looked like a lifetime's supply of snacks of all kinds. From fruit snaps to popsicles to popcorn to creme puffs. Jesus, was Emmett holding an entire cake? When was that bought? I was beginning to wonder if Emmett bought himself a mini-fridge to put all of his favorites in.

"Cullen here thinks he can just waltz into the place like he owns it and intrude on our lazy-day." Alec answered, never lifting his glared from Edward's face.

"Yeah? Well why don't you, Emm and I.." Jasper said as he and Emmett began placing all of our decadent delights onto the small tables and Emmett's humongous bed, "just teach pretty-boy here a lesson, eh? While we're at it, we can find a better place for his straight nose."

Emmett and Alec grinned wickedly and dragged a kicking and punching Edward out of the room.

"Ladies, if you would, please start any movie you wish and we'll be in soon enough." Jasper winked before closing the door behind him. Alice and I shared a look and fell into a fit of giggles.

This day was just getting better and better.

Suddenly we heard shouting. Edward kept screaming, "Stop, please! I get it! I'm sorry, I won't do it again!" and the boys just answered his weak cries with their own laughter. Normally, I would be opposed to this kind of violence but this is what Edward deserves. He's made my life a living hell since I could attend school. But now though, even Alice was smiling at her brother's pain.

This day is officially the best day in my life.

**I really hate chapters that are cut short and I feel exeptionally bad that I'm being hyprocritical by doing that to you all.**

**Have no fear! I'm already working on the next chapter and it's going to be waay longer than this one.**

**I know I said we'd get to this then meeting Alec officially but it's almost midnight and I have to be up in less than five hours to get ready for school. Not bueno, guys!**

**Anyway, I hope you all liked seeing Edward again as well as having the boys teach him a lesson. In my opinion, it was waay overdue.**

**Read and review! I'll never continue if I don't get any! D:**

**See you on Saturday!**

**Arrivederci,**

**Tiffany**


	9. Cat's Out of the Bag Now, Boys

**Wellllll.. I made a biiiiig oopsie in the last chapter. I forgot that Bella hadn't mentioned ever being bullied by Edward. Rosalie was the one who slipped up so I'm going to make an outtake of Rosalie ratting out her favorite cousin Edward. And I know I didn't update last week. I had a bunch of projects and RL was having issues but that's all good! I'll be updating about five chapters to make it up within today and tomorrow, plus the outtake for chapter four. So sit back and relax, my beloved readers!**

**Chapter 9 - Cat's Out of the Bag Now, Boys**

Bella's POV

Alice and I tried so very hard to stop from laughing so hard at Edward's pain. He deserves nothing less but we couldn't breathe.

"What movie do you want to watch, Alice?" I somehow managed to ask.

"Th-that one." She answered between giggles. She pointed to Emmett's copy of The Hangover on his shelf. I went to grab it out of its place and popped it into Emm's complicated-looking DVD player. Somehow I didn't break his fancy schmancy DVD player which is always a plus in my eyes. I tu slowrned to walk back to my place next to Alice on Emmett's bed and saw her looking at the humongous cake he had seemingly produced out of thin air. "Think the guys will be mad if we take some?" She asked.

"I'll ask." I smirked and she nodded furiously in agreement. I tip-toed to the door and opened it a crack. I couldn't hear any of Edward's cries of pain anymore nor could I hear the pounding of fists. I walked very slowly in the direction Edward was dragged towards. I walked forward until I saw Edward pinned to the wall by Emmett and Jasper. Alec was standing before him with his arm pulled back as if he was going to punch his straight nose. It was almost as if I had said it aloud since the second I took a step forward, Alec swung hard and I heard the crack of bone. At the same time as the crack echoed, Edward let out a mangled cry. A shiver ran through my spine as I saw his nose start pouring blood.

"Don't you _ever_ touch my girlfriend ever again. I don't care if it's something as simple as giving her a high-five or accidentally brushing into her arm. If she ever tells me that you touched her, I won't let you walk away with just a broken nose." Alec said in a voice laced with venom.

"I won't, I swear!" Edward shouted. "I'll beg for her forgiveness until she forgives me!"

"Damn right you fucking will." He glared.

"Hey guys?" I called over to them, letting myself be known. "Is it okay if Ali and I take some of your cake, Emm?"

"Sure, Bells. We'll be there soon. Just gotta take out the trash first." Emmett grinned.

"But before anything, one last thing.." Jasper punched Edward in the gut causing him to cough out blood and sputter a bit. "Edward here has something to say to you."

"Bella-" He began.

"It's Isabella to you, pretty-boy." Alec interjected.

"Alec, calm down." I whispered. I cleared my thought and spoke up louder so everyone could hear, "Bella's fine. Go on."

"Isabella," Edward restarted, glancing at Alec in fear "I'm so sorry for what I did. I'll make it up to you somehow, I promise. Anything you want at any time you need it, I'll do it. If you want to go to the spa and get the most expensive package, I'll pay for it in a heartbeat! If you want me to cheffeur you, my sister, your boyfriend and your brothers to Seattle so you can go on a shopping spree and buy designer clothes, I'll happilly do it and I'll buy you what you want with a smile on my face. I promise. Anything!"

"You can take him out now, guys." Alec said dismissively. My brothers nodded and took a no-longer struggling Edward away.

"Cuore, are you okay?" I asked worried. His blue contacts had faded due to the venom and his eyes were no longer the magnificent ruby I had grown to love but the darkest shade of night possible.

"I'm fine. It's j-just the blo-oo-od." He stammered. "I need to hunt. If anyone asks, I'm in the bathroom."

"Okay. Be careful, Alec. Please." I whispered. I raised myself on my tip-toes and placed a soft kiss on his cold yet warm lips. He deepend the kiss slightly before looking in my eyes with a gentle smile crossing his features. "Always, my Bella."

One second, I was close in his gentle embrace with his sweet breath washing over me and the next, I was standing alone in the hallway with a dreamy smile on my features. I walked happily yet worried to the room with Alice frozen in the same position and the movie was repeating the song from the menu since she hadn't moved to press play.

"Ali?" As soon as I called her, her head snapped up in my direction with an eager grin. A giggle escaped me. "Emm said we can have some. He and Jazz are taking out the trash AKA your brother as we speak and Alec's in the bathroom."

"Yay, cake!" The pixie chirped. She took the butter knife Emm brought up with it and sliced it before putting it on a plastic plate. She handed my the plate along with a plastic fork and then proceeded to cut herself a piece.

"You're not going to be bouncing off the walls after this, are you Pix?" I chuckled.

"Oh, she probably will be." Jasper laughed as he walked in with Emmett following close behind him.

"This should be interesting, to say the least." I giggled.

"You have no idea, baby sis." Emmett guffawed. "Hey, where's Alec?"

"Bathroom."

"Ahh. Does he get quesy with blood? He seemed a little uncomfortable with all the blood pouring out of Doucheward's nose." Jasper asked.

"Something like that.." I murmured and took a big bite out of my cake. "This is good cake, Emm! Where'd you get it?" I asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"From my secret stash." He winked.

"What would that be? You pretty much made it come out of thin air." Alice giggled a few octaves higher than her usual giggle.

"Uh oh. She's starting to get a sugar rush." Jasper chuckled then kissed her on the cheek causing her to squeal in delight.

"Let's just say I have a mini fridge hidden somewhere in the Swan home." Emmett grinned.

"I knew it!" I laughed.

"Knew what?" Alec said as he walked in. He looked much more relaxed now and his eyes were ruby red now but hidden behind his blue contacts, creating purple irises for everyone else see.

"That Emmett had a mini fridge hidden somewhere in the house." I answered with a grin. He smiled reassuringly at me.

"I bet I could find it by tomorrow." Alec said.

"You're on!" Emmett yelled.

"Are you planning on playing the movie any time soon or are you all going to drive me mad with that song replaying over and over again?" Jasper asked. I grabbed the remote and pressed play and snuggled into Alec who sat behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me next to him then gingerly dropped a kiss on my forehead. "Ti amo." He whispered.

"As I love you, amore (Love)." I whispered back.

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Alice yelled and jumped up to stand in the middle of the room.

"What, Ali?" I asked and rolled my eyes playfully.

"You! You and Alec! Alec and you! You called Alec your boyfriend and you, Alec! You called Bella your girlfriend! I demand an explination right now!" She said as she stamped her foot.

"WHAAAAAAAAAT?" Emmett and Jasper exclaimed together, turning to face Alec and I while we were still snuggled together.

"Guess the cat's out of the bag now, boys." Alec grinned. "And girl." He quickly amended when Alice turned to glare at him.

"WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY!" Alice yelled.

"Who? Alec and I. What? We're boyfriend and girlfriend." I stopped to place a kiss on his cheek and he pulled me closer to him. "When? From the second I met him through now and forever. Where? Our boarding school in Italy. And why? Because of the same reason you and my brother are together. We fell in love." Alec turned to lift my chin and planted a kiss just shy of my lips so as to not send my brothers over the edge.

"So called it! Pay up, boys!" Alice grinned victoriously while Emmett and Jasper pulled out their wallets with a groan.

Alec and I exchanged a look. "What did we miss?"

"Emmett, Jasper and I had bets going while you were in Italy. I bet that you had a boyfriend and we'd end up meeting him whenever you can to visit and Emm and Jazz here decided to bet against me. One thing you must learn, my dear Isabella, is that you _never_ bet against me. I repeat, you _neeeeeeveeeeerrr_ bet against the one and only Alice Ellie Cullin-Swan-McCarther!" She grinned mischeviously.

"So wait. You're not at all mad?" I asked my brothers.

"Not at all. You were always beautiful, Bellieboo. We knew it wasn't going to be long until some Italian boy swept you off your feet while the rest of them lined up behind him, waiting for him to fail you. No offence to you, Alec." Jasper smiled sheepishly, "We just hoped you wouldn't be lured in by the wrong guy. After meeting Alec, we knew you were in good hands."

"It still doesn't mean I like it or approve." Emmett pouted like a petulent child.

"Actually, Emmett, I believe it means you approve. You don't have to necessarilly like it but you approve nonetheless." Alice answered. She poked the corner of his lips and turned them upward into a smile. It wasn't a very Emmett-like smile but it cheered him up enough to make him show the famous Emmett McCarther smile.

"There's the Emmett smile we all know and love!" I cheered, "The one that makes girls go weak in the knees and makes them chase after you!"

"Oh, you know it." Emmett smirked.

"We approve," Jas began, "but that doesn't necessarilly mean Dad will."

* * *

><p>"You mean you actually approve of this madness?" Emmett asked Dad at the dinner table, half appalled.<p>

"Sure. I mean, have you ever seen your sister look this happy? Boy treats her well and I have to admit, he's not half bad." Dad answered with a shrug.

"That's a big compliment coming from him." I leaned over to whisper into Alec's ear.

"Think I've made it to your Dad's top ten favorite people?" He joked back.

"Mention fishing and you'll make his top five."

"Chief Swan," Alec began.

"Call me Charlie, son." Dad smiled politely. He was keeping his cool now but I know he's secretly upset. He doesn't want me growing up so quickly.

"Charlie." Alec smiled, "If you ever come for a visit in Italy, I can show you one of the best places past Rome where the fishing is amazing. Maybe you could teach me a thing or two before Bella and I fly back to Italy?"

Dad slammed his fist on the table causing all of us to jump. His face lit up with a wonderful smile, "Emmett, you've gotta get yourself a female version of Alec!"

"Sorry to disappoint, Charlie. My twin sister's already spoken for." Alec said apologetically.

"You see? You move too darn slow, Emmett McCarther-Swan!" Charlie yelled, half serious.

Emmett groaned, "Yeah, Dad. I was spoken for before too, 'member?"

"The blond barbie was never good enough for you." Dad grumbled.

"You can say that again, Chief." Alice said, wrinkling her nose in disgust. They've all taken a huge disliking toward Rosalie since they found out she was one of my bullies. Dad didn't like her to begin with and Emmett used to brush it off.

"Well, kids. I'd say it's time to hit the hay. I'll take care of dishes. Watch a movie or something but Alec, you've gotta sleep on the couch." Dad said.

"Well how come Ali gets to stay in Jasper's room?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Bellezza, it's fine." Alec said gently.

"Fine." I pouted.

"Maybe once I get to know the boy better, hmm?" Charlie said.

"Okay, Daddy."

We all set out to watch movies and as the night before, Alec and I were the last ones awake.

"I'd say that went well, wouldn't you?" I giggled.

"Yes, beautiful, I would." He kissed me gently. "Now go to sleep, baby. I'll be here when you wake up."

I yawned, "Mmkay. I love you."

"As I love you."

The last thing I felt was his cold, stone lips against my warm, soft ones.

**Hopefully this first chapter of five plus one outtake was worth the wait. Who thinks Emmett and Jane should be soulmates? :D**

**I think this one's my favorite so far! Is it yours too?**

**Read and review, my wonderful readers!**

**Arrivederci,**

**Tiffany**


	10. Meeting You

**As it seems, I've created two new pairs! You might see it in this chapter. ;) I think you'll like it. I can already see them going at it at first but you'll grow to love 'em and accept them! (I hope)**

**Chapter 10 - Meeting You**

Bella's POV

JULY 31ST

"Awe, Bellsy. Why can't you stay a little while longer?" Emmett pouted.

"Emmiebear, you know I start school next week. I need time to recover from the serious jetlag. Look at the brightside, you have another month to enjoy!" I tried to sound excited for him.

"That sucks and you know it. Especially since my baby sis won't be here!" He pretended to cry and Alice stifled a laugh.

"I second that!" Jasper inputted, "I'm just not going to cry in public like Emmett here."

"In public?" I raised a brow in question.

"When you left for Italy the first time, Emmett called me over because Jasper was curled up in a ball under your covers crying." Alice said, frowning at the memory. My eyes welled up at hearing that. I glanced up at my twin and saw his eyes were just as glassy as mine. Twin telepathy.

He spoke shakilly, "It's true. I couldn't see anything. Everything was blurry and Ali was a black blob of energy trying to cheer me up."

"Jaspy." I cooed as I walked over to hug him. He opened his arms and tucked me close to him. "Mi mancherai, sis. Ma non e addio per sempre, giusto? Ci vediamo presto. (I'm going to miss you, sis. But it's not goodbye forever, right? I'll see you soon.)" He murmured into my hair as he took the air out of my lungs by crushing me to him.

"A presto, Jasper. Promessa. (See you soon, Jasper. Promise.)"

* * *

><p>Alice had me blindfolded against my will while she rummaged through my closet, picking out a perfect outfit for tonight's festivities. Her words, not mine. All I knew was that we were all going to Port Angeles. Alec, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and myself, that is. Dad had to work, sadly. He said he'd call me later tonight since he felt he wouldn't have time to drive me to the airport. Alec had mentioned his sister and some of her friends flew in yesterday to bring us back to Italy so he and I could fly safely back home. Of course Dad agreed since Alec's sister's friends were old enough to drive in this country and Alec was my Dad's new BFF. Kind of weird but at least he likes my boyfriend!<p>

"Finally! You did pack a dress! And it's PERFECT for tonight!" Alice squealed.

"Wait, I didn't pack a dress." I said suddenly. I know Alec wouldn't do it. Alice just said she found it in my bag so she obviously couldn't have bought it and put it in within the last few hours. Then it dawned on me. Jane. Heidi's a possible suspect as well but her dress choice would be far more sexy and temptress-like whereas Jane would pick something more feminine and girly and hopefully less seductive.

"You must have. And you packed a gorgeous pair of stilettos! Oh, and flats! You have to try both on, though." Alice said with a hint of a demand in her voice.

"Do I get to do my own makeup?" I asked hesitantly.

"Nope!" She anwered without missing a beat. Oh boy, this could take a while...

Alice turned out to be one of those cosmetologists who talks a lot to her cliente. Not that I minded but I think my brain might be slowly frying from all this information. Heidi and Jane know my limit but Alice is lecturing me about the different types of eye liners, mascara, eye shadow, lip gloss, lipstick, lipstain, rouge, blush, bronzer, cover up, concealer. So. Much. Makeup!

"Okay so now I'm putting on this eyeshadow that has just a pinch of glitter added to it. It's a golden color that will make your brown eyes stand out more. I've already put brown eyeliner on your water lines. Now that the gold is done, I'm putting on a warm brown that's just a shade lighter than your eye color. After I blend it with my finger, I'm adding a darker brown and I'll blend that too. Open your eyes now." She would order and I, being the wonderful Bella Barbie that I am, followed her orders. Otherwise she might accidentally poke me in the eye with whatever tool of destruction - I mean, makeup utensil she's using.

She held up a lip stain that was almost the same color of a pale pink rose, just a shade or two lighter. "This should stay on until you wash your face. Even then, you might have to scrub your lips to get it off. That's how amazing it is." I nodded as she put the stain on my lips. She made a popping noise with her lips and I mimicked.

"Now Alec's going to be drooling over you." Alice smirked. "I love your natural curls so the only think I'll be doing is putting a pale pink rose in it. Get dressed now though because I need to slip on my dress too."

As soon as Alice left the room, I saw the dress Jane had left me. It had a scoopneck and ruffled short sleeves. The top talf was light pink lace that appeared to be tucked into a black skirt but really, it was a dress. I put it on and zipped up the side then slipped on the black ballet flats Alice has left next to my bag. Comfort beat stilettos any day. After I was all ready, I walked down into the living room where I found Alec talking animatedly with Jane. Paying her no mind, I snuggled into Alec's lap and told him I loved him. Then my head shot up as I looked toward Jane.

"Janie!" I yelled and jumped into her lap.

"Bella!" She chuckled. "Missed you too, kiddo."

"Not a kid!" I pouted.

"Hey, Bella! Just waiting on Emm now! We all know he takes longer than all of us combined." Alice giggled. Then she noticed Jane. "Oh! You must be Alec's sister. I'm Alice, Jasper's girlfriend and Bell's bestfriend."

"Nice to meet you, Alice. I'm Jane, another of Bella's besties." Jane smiled sweetly.

"Wow, you and Alec look a lot a like. Maybe it's the eyes but it's there. I'm Jasper, Bella's twin brother." Jasper said in his gentlemanly manner. Jane giggled out a "Likewise" and shook her head.

"Are you party people pumped?" Emmett yelled from upstairs.

"We've been ready for over an hour, Emm." I chuckled and rolled my eyes.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He said as he thumped down the stairs. "The life of the p-" He stopped abruptly when he caught sight of Jane.

"Um. Hi. I'm, uh. Emmett Swan." He studdered.

"McCarther." Jasper edited.

"Oh yeah. I'm Emmett McCarther." He smiled sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Jane Volturi. Alec's twin." Jane smiled shyly.

Could they be feeling what I felt for Alec when we first met? Maybe they were going to work out somehow like Alec and I. I sure hope so. I'd rather Emmett be with Jane than with the Ice Queen that is Rosalie.

Alice leaned over to whisper, "They're in love."

Maybe Aro would let us visit real soon.

**Second chapter of the promised five, woo! I'm thinking of using another one of those for another outtake. Some of our lovely vampires * cough Jane, Dem, Felix, Heidi cough * haven't had a chance to show Edward and Rosalie what it's like to be bullied..**

**If you don't want that, I understand. I'll keep it alllll to myself. ;)**

**You guys are awesome! Keep reading and reviewing to add to your ultimate awesomeness!**

**Arrivederci,**

**Tiffany**

**?BR=f21&Category=dress_casual&ProductID=2000027560&VariantID= (Bella's dress)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE -**

**Hey guys. I'm sorry that this isn't an update. I'm having writers block. I need inspiration! Any ideas?**

**Writers block.. It hits silently. It's deadly. D;**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry. I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Everything I've written makes no sense whatsoever. I'm trying.**

**Bear with me.**

**Sincerest Apologies,**

**Tiffany.**


	12. AUTHOR'S NOTE

_Hello, my lovely readers!_

_Have you missed me? I'm not dead!_

I know it's been a long time since I've last written; it's been so hectic with school and now with the musical, voice lessons and all this other stuff. I miss FF SO much and I need to write again or else I'll pop!

I'm in the market for a new beta, and I'm looking for a few pre-readers too. If you're interested, PM me as soon as possible and send me a little application of some sort and I'll message you back when I've made a decision.

I'm going to start with just one story for now, since it's all I have time for right now, but eventually, they'll all have new chapters.

For each story, I'll try to get different readers.

I'm not sure which story I'm going to start up again so please, give me your vote. I've posted a poll of which story you want to hear from first. I'll give you all two weeks tops and then I'm going to start writing whichever gets the most votes, and I'll work on a posting schedule.

Thanks so much for sticking with me during my little Houdini period! I have the best readers in the world!

Drop a review in reply to this if you want but PLEASE PLEASE beta and pre-reader applications MUST BE PMED!

Thanks so much for waiting for me!

-BreakHerDown


End file.
